Breaking Dawn
by twilightobsessed92
Summary: This is my version of the next Twilight book as all us obsessed fans sit and wait for the next book. Will Bella and Edward marry? Will Bella become a Vampire? What will happen to Jake? All this and much more in this novel.
1. Preface

**A/N: This first "chapter" may seem a bit somber but Ms. Stephenie Meyer always starts her novels off with a thrilling beginning and this is my attempt at that (although I cannot really compare my writing to hers.) Sorry it is so short all others will be longer so don't worry.**

**Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me unfortunately :( they are all the property of Stephenie Meyer. **

** Preface**

The pain was obvious in both their eyes. Tears streamed down my face as I watched the ones I loved endure sheer torture… for me. They growled deeply at each other, the sound rising from deep within their throats and their despise for one another gleamed in their eyes- a glorious butterscotch and a deep black. My eyes were wide with horror, my jaw hanging open- an unfinished scream.

The tension in the anguish in the air was tangible- I finally knew how Jasper felt, the torture of sensing their pain. I wanted to hide from it but I couldn't leave them... couldn't leave him. Once again the notion of what an awful selfish person I was washed over me- fresh waves of guilt and sorrow and yet there was no way to turn back. It seemed so impossible, so unreal, like a dream- or a nightmare and yet, it was happening. There was no denying that.

I couldn't breathe, couldn't think, couldn't move and as the seconds ticked passed I stood there immobile watching them dance around. Helpless- the only word to describe how I felt. I wanted to aid them, wanted to cry out but it was too far-gone. It was clear; they could not both survive this- one would surely die. I couldn't afford to lose either one…

_**More to come- Be sure to review!**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own the amazing characters of Twilight- only Stephenie Meyer does**

I woke up stiff and taut against Edward's cool, marble body. I stretched my arms over my head and arched my back releasing all my tension. His cool arms held me close to him and the smell of his breath left me dazed for a moment. I allowed my thoughts to clear and then turned to look into my personal angel's liquid topaz eyes.

"Good morning Edward. How'd you sleep?" I giggled.

Edward sighed. "Just fine love and you?"

"Fine- I'm always fine when I'm with you…" I leaned in to meet his lips catching him off- guard but he returned the embrace with enthusiasm. I was the first to pull away noting that I unfortunately had not freshened up yet.

"Human moment?" he asked looking like a dismayed puppy. I tried to conceal my laugh with a cough.

"You know me too well," I said as I lightly touched my lips to his. "Stay right there and we can finish where we left off…" I stated with a devilish smile as I skipped off to the bathroom. After closing the door behind me, I turned around to see myself in the mirror and was once again struck by the notion of how pitiful I must look next to Edward in all his glory- a lump of pathetic clay next to the statue of a god. My hair looked, as Edward would say like a "haystack" and my face, although nearly as pale as the beautiful vampires I considered family, was pasty. I turned away from the mirror wishing to banish these discouraging thoughts as I recalled Edward's annoyance with my "poor perception" of myself. I turned the shower on and stepped in allowing the warm water to melt away the knots in my back and the ill thoughts that tainted my mind.

Rather, I concentrated on the angel waiting for me in my bedroom, no doubt in the same position as I left him. Just THINKING about him left me mildly "dazzled." With his topaz eyes that could melt any girls heart (maybe even a few boys), his perfectly messy bronze hair and his soft but surprisingly fit physique, he was a god among men. I knew I would be forever in love with this perfect specimen and could not wait for the day when I would finally be his equal in every way- in beauty, agility and strength- a vampire just like him. This moment was no longer just a figment of my imagination; it was close on the horizon and the moment I desired more than anything. Although I would be giving up my family… and Jake, it was worth it to be with Edward forever. My heart sped up as this thought entered my mind and I couldn't help but blush as I considered the idea that Edward might be able to hear it, happy he could not read my mind as he could everyone else's.

I pushed the knob of the shower back towards the wall and let the warm water cease to no more than a drizzle. I stepped out, spraying water onto the floor as I went, and I reached for my pale pink towel. Quickly, eager to return to my love, I towel dried my hair and tied it into a slightly damp ponytail. Then, I slipped on a pair of jeans and a black Muse concert t-shirt, knowing that Edward- unlike his sister- would not care what I wore. I skipped back to my room and right into the arms of my future, my destiny- corny sounding but the only way to describe my relationship with Edward.

"I was afraid you'd drowned you were taking so long. I was about to come in and save you," he said as he flashed my favorite crooked smile.

I smiled up at him, "Always trying to save me aren't you? Besides I was only 15 minutes."

"Yes, but time seems to move _so_ much slower when I'm away from you."

"I know what you mean," I said with a sigh.

"Well," he said with a smile in his deep, penetrating eyes, "Breakfast time for the human. I was thinking instead of having you "hunt" today you'd allow me to cook for you…"

"Really?" I said as I arched an eyebrow curious as to what good he could see coming of this endeavor.

"Would I lie to you?" He snickered, "I was thinking you might like some pancakes perhaps?" I couldn't resist his devastatingly gorgeous smile or his offer of free pancakes so I agreed but somehow knew there must be something on his mind if he was making breakfast.

Edward picked me up in his arms in one swift motion and ran with me down the stairs although I was fully capable of walking by myself. He set me down neatly in my chair in the kitchen and headed to the fridge to gather the necessary ingredients. As Edward mixed them in a bowl I sat staring at him, drinking in every aspect of him or in other words, staring at him open mouthed like an immature school- girl. Edward finished making them and set down a stack of surprisingly delicious smelling pancakes complete with fruit, syrup AND powdered sugar- did I find a good catch or what?

"They smell delicious, thank you so much," I said. I began to cut them up, chewing intently at first until I noticed Edward staring at me.

"Would you like some? They are very good," I giggled knowing fully well it would taste awful to him and would be a waste of some perfectly good pancakes.

"No love you enjoy," he said as I set down my fork and knife noticing for the first time the dark look in his eyes like he had something important to say.

"Edward is everything alright? You look like you have something on your mind…"

"Well, love I didn't want to tell you right away because I didn't want to ruin your morning but…"

"Yes?" I chocked out, fear gripping me now as I considered what could obstacle could possibly face us now- the Volturi? Jake? A NEW angry vampire out to kill me? He appraised my expression before continuing.

"Well, darling, today is the day we agreed to tell Charlie about our engagement." My mouth dropped open and my blood rushed away from my head leaving me dizzy. I nervously touched my scar, a habit I'd picked up whenever I was upset. This was worse than the Volturi or any other "mythical" creature, much worse.

_**PLEASE REVIEW- I'd really rather not update until I have 13 (my lucky number) reviews... not a TON to ask but if not I understand  
**_


	3. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews- you guys rock and make writing this SO much more fun!** **So keep it up haha. I hope you like this next chapter- a bit of fluff but I like it :) Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight not me :(**

"Bella? Bella are you alright?" A million emotions flickered across Edwards's face, from curiosity to fear, finally settling on a look that could only be described as amusement.

"Bella, I honestly do not believe Charlie is the worst of your problems…" I shut my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose- a habit I'd picked up from Edward.

"Hardly, Edward he's not EXACTLY a fan of you and despite the fact that he knows I'm leaving him soon I can already anticipate how horrific this is going to be…"

"Please, love, don't be so worried- Alice already checked and you know I'd never let anything hurt you- although there isn't a chance that Charlie would ever try. He loves you and is only protecting you."

I nodded in agreement but the image of Charlie's sickeningly, puce face flashed to my mind as I remembered the last time he was angry with me.

"Well Charlie won't be home for a few hours so, what would like to do until then?" I glanced around the room, noting the grimy dishes and slightly soiled floor that had developed since every waking moment I had was now almost entirely spent with Edward or Charlie- trying to get in my last few moments with him.

I sighed, "Well I really think I ought to clean the house up and cook some dinner for Charlie, we ought to go with his favorite if we're going to practically kill him tonight with word of our 'nuptials.'" I shuddered slightly at the thought while Edward allowed a small smile to grace his lips. I tried to smile too, for Edward's sake but I knew it didn't touch my eyes.

"Bella, love, I know you're nervous about what other people will think but if we really are planning on spending eternity together, then it really won't matter what confines society places today." I nodded my head and inhaled a shaky breath knowing that he was right, as usual. I pressed my head into his shoulder and wrapped my arms around him knowing that this, us, was worth marriage, possibly giving my soul away and any other obstacles that might face me. I was the first one to unwillingly break the embrace knowing that if I was ever going to clean, I'd have to start now. I headed over to the sink and reached out for the soap but before my hand reached the bottle, it was in Edwards's hands and a crooked smile was plastered on his face. Being around a vampire can really make one doubt their reflexes.

"Here Bella, I'll wash the dishes and you can sweep the floor," he said.

"Ahh, teamwork, I like that," I said with a grin as I tripped off to find the broom. By the time I had finished sweeping the kitchen and living room, Edward was done with his task and chose to mop up after me. Before I knew it, the house was shining- hardly looking like its old self. Edward and I sat down on the soft, worn couch for we still had a few hours to kill and turned on the television. Nothing especially interesting was on but we turned on a horror movie because Edward always found them rather entertaining.

Edward snorted, "Those fangs are so unrealistic, why do these directors even bother trying to make films about our kind?" he said as he shook his head and ran his fingers through his messy bronze hair. A few clipped raps came from the door and Edward leaped up gracefully to answer it. A smug smile played across his lips.

"Hi Bella," an attractive voice called from behind Edward. Alice glided over to me in her impossibly graceful manner and placed a large cardboard box on our living room table. Edward sauntered in behind her and sat down next to me on the couch, grasping my hand and rubbing soothing circles into it.

"So," Alice began, "Your invitations are complete and they'll be in the mail as soon as you tell Charlie but I figured you might want to see them before I send them out," she said with a tinkling laugh.

"You are too kind Alice," I snickered. "Just open the box," I said, trying to fight back the excitement that secretly grasped me.

"Well I already know you're going to love it… Maybe you should just wait like everyone else…" Alice began.

"Alice," I said allowing some malice to seethe into my voice.

"Alright, alright," she said as she opened the box in a swift motion. She lifted out the most beautiful, and no doubt expensive by the looks of it, piece of paper I had ever seen. On top of a piece of white, firm paper with black cursive type was a thin film with mine and Edward's initials embossed on it in gold. It was beautiful. I let out the air I had been holding in a great whoosh, speechless. It was beautiful yet simple, better than I could have ever imagined.

"Oh Alice," I said as tears filled my eyes. I clutched the petite vampire as she grinned widely. "I love it, thank you,"

"Yes, thank you, Alice," Edward chimed in a look of great pride and joy crossed his face. Edward mouthed something to Alice and she nodded. I set my mouth in annoyance and their secrets but then Alice turned her attention back to me.

"See, I told you guys I could handle this," she said with an air of pride tingeing her voice. "Now, I'm hoping to have these in the mail tonight so tell Charlie the news soon and make sure he's sitting down," she giggled knowingly. "Well, I have so many more preparations to do so I'm going to go, just wanted to stop by and reinstall your confidence in me," she said over her shoulder as she danced out the door. Edward and I were settling back into our seats when I realized we'd forgotten to cook Charlie dinner so we unwillingly stood back up from our comfortable positions and headed back into the kitchen. Edward fried some of Charlie's fish and I cooked some pasta. By the time we were finished we were tired and it was near to Charlie's arrival time so we resumed our positions on the couch.

After a few minutes, Edward sat up straight, "He'll be here in just moment," he said as he cocked his head towards the door. We stood up and stretched as we went to go sit at the table and await the awful danger that was just around the corner.

Charlie walked in cheerfully after another day on the job. He hung his coat and gun belt on the rack before greeting me.

"Hi Bella," he said happily "Edward," he nodded curtly but not impolitely which was good.

"Hi, Dad" I said as I set his dinner and mine on the table. " Are you ready to eat, I made your favorites."

"Yes, I'm starving," he said with a grunt as he pulled his chair up to the table. The meal was filled with nervous, idle chatter of no consequence- talking about our days, the weather, etc. Finally, Charlie set down his fork and I cleared away his plate.

"So Bella," he said quietly thinking Edward couldn't hear, "What's on your mind?" I had so much I wanted to say and yet not a single word would come out of my mouth.

"Allow me," Edward whispered into my ear "Charlie," he began "Bella and I have something we would like to discuss with you."

Charlie looked up warily from the table, "Oh?" He asked, "What would you like to talk about?" He challenged.

"Well," Edward started. I cut him off.

"Well Dad," I said as I grabbed Edward's hand under the table for reassurance. "Edward has asked me to marry him and I have said yes..." I trailed off waiting for impact, for Charlie's head to explode, for _something_ but Charlie just sat there for a moment like a stature, color draining from his face.

"Oh," he said a formal tone entering his voice. He nodded his head curtly as he rose from his chair. His knuckles were white with the severity of his hold. I could see the anger, the hurt, the betrayal in his eyes and I had to appreciate his resistance in punching Edward- although Charlie probably would have been more hurt than Edward. "Edward, I'd like to have a talk with my daughter alone, she'll talk to you soon," Charlie said as he guided Edward to the door. Edward turned back and mouthed that he'd be right outside and would return after. I nodded hesitantly at the quickly disappearing figure and then Charlie slammed the door shut behind him leaving the two of us alone. Charlie reclaimed his seat before he began to speak.

"Bella," he started but his voice broke off "Bella," he tried again, "Are you pregnant?" I fought to conceal a smile at the absurdity of the idea.

"Of course not Charlie," I said quietly allowing relief to flow freely through my body. Charlie visibly relaxed after this first uncomfortable question but I could tell that It wasn't over. He cleared his throat.

"Bella I don't like this, I don't trust him," he said

"But Dad..."

"Hang on," he growled. Noticing my surprised expression he inhaled a shaky breath and relaxed his stiff position a bit. His hands were shaking slightly and I had to force myself to look away- scared for his health.

"Bella, I know I have not always supported you and Edward and I will never fully trust him even if you do. So I just want you to consider when I say what I am about to say it is because I want you to be safe." I nodded slightly, encouraging him to continue. "Bella, I will not stop you from marrying him because clearly nothing I have said about him has changed your point of view on him. Yet, I really think you need to put some more thought into this. Can you really trust him and is this too soon? You've always been a strong minded girl and I won't try to change your mind but getting married so young like your mother and I..." he trailed off.

"Dad," I began quietly, "I've put a lot of thought into this and I** won't **make the same mistakes you and mom did. I love him and nothing will ever change it. I want to spent the rest of my life with him and I just hope that you can find it in your heart to accept him as a son. Just trust me on this one, he will never leave me again so I **am **going to marry him- but I would love it if our marriage could have your blessings," I said as tears welled up in my eyes. Charlie, usually one to avoid emotion, looked rather distraught as well.

"Alright Bella," he said, "You have my blessings, I wish all the best for you and Edward and will try my hardest to accept him as a son. I.. I love you and only want the best for you and maybe Edward is what's best for you."

"He is dad," I said as I leaned in to wrap my arms tightly around my father

**Ok, so it was a LITTLE mushy haha but I just can't see Bella getting married without her father's approval- not that she wouldn't do it but it just wouldn't seem right. So PLEASE review I'm at 16 right now (!) so I'd love maybe 23 if not it's alright. Sorry it took me a bit longer than I would have liked to post but I'm very busy. Also I hope you liked my description of her invitation, I'd love to hear how you guys imagined it- thanks!**


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters- only the AMAZING stephanie meyer does.

I exhaled- drained now from fighting with Charlie

I exhaled- drained now from fighting with Charlie. Edward put an arm around me, supporting my weight now, always so attuned to my emotions. Charlie was visibly worn as well and after a brief glance at Edward and I, he ambled off to watch ESPN. Thanks to the Cullens, we now had a cable box and Charlie somehow found time to be in front of the television set even more than he used to.

When Charlie was put of sight, Edward lifted me into his arms and up the stairs to my bedroom in one swift movement. I embraced the feeling of my soft bed as Edward set me down with excess care than necessary and planted a soft kiss on my forehead. I closed my eyes and fought back the dizziness that always accompanied his ludicrously tempting scent.

As he lay beside me, I could not help but examine his perfect perfection, saving his face for last, knowing I would not be able to think coherently after the sight of it. His muscles were structured but not as pronounced as Emmett's, his hair was perfectly messy as if he had spent hours working on it when in reality he probably hadn't even brushed it and finally, his eyes were amazing enough to leave me breathless.

"Breathe, Bella," he chuckled as he traced circles on my hand. I looked away, embarrassed that I had once again allowed him to find me in a moment of weakness due to his beauty. He cupped my chin in his hand and softly turned my face to look at him.

"The worst is over Bella," he said grinning his crooked smile. "Soon you will be my bride," my eyes tightened at the words, still not comfortable with marriage, "and we will be together forever." He planted a light kiss upon my lips and began to hum my lullaby softly into my ear. As I began to embrace sleep, Edward's words played over and over in my head- "Forever."

I awoke once again in Edward's arms. Noting the clean shirt he donned, I wrinkled my nose in distaste.

"I had to go love, my sincerest of apologies," he said and his eyes disclosed how genuine his regret was, leaving no doubt in my mind. After I showered and changed into a pair of faded jeans and a t-shirt, I walked down to the kitchen where a plate of fresh eggs and bacon sat awaiting me. I looked at them nervously, this was a new dish for Edward and I was scared it would end up tasting like his other "first meals." Edward noticed my worried expression and chuckled.

"I think they're safe love. You're unbelievable. Not afraid of **vampires** but afraid of a vampire's **cooking**" he said shaking his head. I smiled for his sake but took delicate bites, worried I would swallow an egg shell or worse.

"Is it terrible?" he asked now seeming a bit worried himself. It was my turn to laugh.

"No, it's not bad at all. I'd offer you some but…" He wrinkled his nose, clearly not interested. As he watched me clear my plate, he had a smug look on his face, which stayed plastered on even as we washed the dishes. I turned to him, allowing my curiosity to get the best of me.

"Edward, unfortunately not ALL of us can be mindreaders. Would you care to tell me what's going on?" Edward sighed and pulled me over to the table.

"Well love, you caught me, I do have something up my sleeve BUT as much as I would like to tell you what it is… I can not tell you without my family so I suppose you'll just have to wait and see," he said beaming his crooked smile at me and leaving me dazed.

"What are we waiting for? We should go NOW," I jumped out of my seat with excitement. Edward quickly grabbed my hand and lightly pulled me back down into my seat.

"Bella love, Esme and Rosalie are out hunting now, so you," he said as he tapped me lightly on the nose with a smile, "are just going to have to wait." Dismay clouded my previously bright emotions as the previous excitement leaked away and visions of a monotonous day filled my mind. Suddenly though, I had a brilliant thought and fought to keep a smile off my face.

"Wow, you sure know how to disappoint a girl," I said adding a sigh for extra effect. "Guess we'll just have to do what I want today…" I trailed off.

"And what would that be?" Edward asked, obviously curious now. I laughed loudly, now allowing the full strength of my smile to show through my façade.

"Now it's my turn to have a secret. It's just **too **bad you can't read my mind," I laughed as I playfully swatted Edward's arm.

He chuckled and said, "Alright, I'll play along. Lead the way, Bella."

"O.K. but since you don't know where we're going, I guess **I **will have to drive!" I shouted as I raced off to the car leaving Edward sitting stunned in the kitchen.

_**Sorry for the long wait but I was REALLY busy with school. Thanks for all the reviews, I truly appreciate them. Another bit of filler but lots of fun coming soon and I have an ending in mind which is FULL of excitement. So keep reviewing- no flames please and I'll keep writing thanks!**_


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters- they belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

Edward reached the truck before me, the air around me stirred with his speed

Edward reached the truck before me, the air around me stirred with his speed. He tried to make a grab for the keys but I anticipated his approach and swiftly stepped out of the way, not as quickly as Edward but fortunately he could not predict where I was moving.

"Bella, you drive so slowly," he groaned, "We could probably get there faster if we ran…" he said as he leaned in and kissed me softly. As tempting as it was to return the affection, I pulled away with a sigh.

"Sorry, Mr. Cullen," I laughed, "but I can't let you distract me right now, I have somewhere to drive us." He growled softly but took a seat on the passenger side while my engine coughed and sputtered to life.

"Bella, you really ought to let me get you a new car. It doesn't have to be large or flashy, that's Rose's thing… It just has to move quicker than maybe twenty miles an hour," he said with a brief glance at the dashboard reading out our speed of fifteen miles an hour.

I bit my lip and tried to edge the truck up to twenty but it struggled and I had to submit to a slower pace. "And it might be nice if the car were painted a color other than 'rusted and chipped paint,'" he said with a crooked smile that left me dazzled and struggling to stay in control of my car. I focused back on the road so we wouldn't veer off again.

"Edward I like my truck, it has character, it fits me," I grumbled.

"Oh Bella, it doesn't suit you at all. You deserve better. I know you don't like expensive gifts but if it will make you feel better you can pay me back when you have the money. This car is dangerous, it could break down at any moment and I can't allow you to be at risk like that. You're too precious to me."I slowed the car for a moment and gave him a hard stare.

"I've dealt with things FAR more dangerous than a slightly decrepit truck Edward," I said as I turned back to the road. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward shrug his shoulders as he leaned over to turn the radio on. After tuning past several stations of static, he settled for a station playing a song I didn't know but he hummed along in time with the music.

"What song is that?" I asked, happy to change the subject.

"Stolen- Dashboard Confessional," he said with a smile and closed his eyes, enjoying a private joke. I pulled my truck to the side of the road and parked. When Edward realized where we were, he smiled softly and brushed my cheek with his hand. He raced around to my side of the car and opened the door for me.

"Our meadow," he murmured before he embraced me in a tender kiss. He tossed me lightly onto his back and began to run through the woods. Trees flew passed us but he dodged all of them and I watched them- no longer afraid- breeze by us one at a time. He set me down when we reached the clearing and it's beauty still managed to astonish me, even though I could still picture Laurent, prepared to pounce and slay me, could still remember searching for this spot with Jacob and could still remember the first time I met the wolves. So many haunting memories, and yet being here with Edward returned the magic to the place which once had caused me so much pain. Edward took my hand in his, flesh against marble and we walked toward the center of the clearing. The further from the shade we got, the more Edward began to sparkle. Light shined off of him reflecting every which way, making him look even godlier. I reached out and touched his shimmering hand, pulling him down to the soft grass with me.

"Sit," I whispered as I pressed myself to him.

"It was a good idea to come here," he whispered back, "We haven't come in so long." I smiled up at him.

"I still remember the first time we came, the first time I saw you like this," I said as I intertwined my fingers with his and traced patterns on his glittering marble skin.

"When the lion fell in love with the lamb…" he murmured. I closed my eyes and inhaled the smell of his sweet breath as it brushed against my face. I looked into his eyes, a dark topaz now but getting darker every day, I knew I had made the right decision when I chose him.

As I was lying there thinking, I suddenly felt Edward stiffen in my arms. His face, once calm only moments ago, now displayed a mask of hatred and anger. He leaped into a crouch, arms spread out guarding me. That's when I saw it, a wild flash of color darting through the trees.

"Werewolf," he spat as he crouched, ready to pounce on a moments notice.

**O.K. because the last chapter was so short I decided to add a new chapter even though I only got about 2 reviews and would have liked more. So please try to read and review. I'd rather not update until about 33 reviews please but I suppose I may update before then anyways. No flames please thanks for your support :)  
**


End file.
